Seven Drunken Nights
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: Set in the 1800's, Sookie Stackhouse is married to Bill Compton, the lord of the manor and violent drunk, who spends his nights in the local watering hole. What happens when Sookie falls for one of the stable boys, Eric Northman. Based on the song by the Dubliners, will Sookie ever be able to escape from Bill?
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I really shouldn't be starting a new story when I already have five unfinished stories, but I was listening to this song the other day, and the idea suddenly came to me (no pun intended!) **

**Also, in another completely unrelated story … as I write this chapter I am also listening / watching to an interview being carried out on morning television which centres around the idea of the so-called "mummy porn" and the story 50 shades of grey is completely degrading to women. There were two women who had different opinions on the matter – one woman, Samantha Bruick (who also recently said that other women were jealous of her because she was the sexiest woman in the UK), says that it is degrading and the other lady says that erotica can be used to help relationships and to improve women's sexuality. In here I just want to say that it is doing absolutely no harm to anyone and that if a person wants to read it or not, and that it is not for someone to say that yes this should be banned because it is degrading to women. Another argument against the book that was made during the interview was that there should be some sort of censorship for books, just like there is with movies / films and to a certain extent, I can see where it could prevent young children from accessing something that is completely inappropriate – for example, a 9 year old reading 50 shades of grey, but on the other hand, in an age with the internet, is it really going to stop someone from accessing whatever they want on the internet, especially if there are no parental controls? Finally, another argument against the censorship is that (and in the local area where I am from – rural northern Ireland), it is the idea that a child is going to find out anyway what happens but obviously, for a young child (i.e. under 10) it will be controlled content, but for a child who is older, they will be told the truth – I mean, it will also help teenagers to understand what is safe in regards so sex, especially when they may feel uncomfortable or embarrassed to talk to their parents. In regards as to the mummy porn comment is that twenty years ago or maybe more started the movement for nude magazines aimed at men – i.e. nuts, zoo ect … and those magazines are perfectly acceptable today. Even such novels as Lady Chatterley's Lover were banned at some stage, but all I have to say to that is that nobody is forcing anyone to read them, just as nobody is being forced to read erotic Fanfiction Alright. End of rant. Leave a comment to let me know what you think on this, and there is also probably a youtube clip of the interview … I haven't looked it up (I watched the interview on tv), but it was on the television programme "this morning" with Philip Schofield and Holly Willoughby. **

**Anyways, the lyrics are from the song that this story is based on, so if you don't want any spoilers for the story, don't read below! Chapter 2 (Chapter 1?) should be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

As I went home on Monday night as drunk as drunk could be  
I saw a horse outside the door where my old horse should be  
Well, I called me wife and I said to her: Will you kindly tell to me  
Who owns that horse outside the door where my old horse should be?

Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk you silly old fool,  
still you can not see  
That's a lovely sow that me mother sent to me  
Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more  
But a saddle on a sow sure I never saw before

And as I went home on Tuesday night as drunk as drunk could be  
I saw a coat behind the door where my old coat should be  
Well, I called me wife and I said to her: Will you kindly tell to me  
Who owns that coat behind the door where my old coat should be

Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk you silly old fool,  
still you can not see  
That's a woollen blanket that me mother sent to me  
Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more  
But buttons in a blanket sure I never saw before

And as I went home on Wednesday night as drunk as drunk could be  
I saw a pipe up on the chair where my old pipe should be  
Well, I called me wife and I said to her: Will you kindly tell to me  
Who owns that pipe up on the chair where my old pipe should be

Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk you silly old fool,  
still you can not see  
That's a lovely tin whistle that me mother sent to me  
Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more  
But tobacco in a tin whistle sure I never saw before

And as I went home on Thursday night as drunk as drunk could be  
I saw two boots beneath the bed where my old boots should be  
Well, I called me wife and I said to her: Will you kindly tell to me  
Who owns them boots beneath the bed where my old boots should be

Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk you silly old fool,  
still you can not see  
They're two lovely Geranium pots me mother sent to me  
Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more  
But laces in Geranium pots I never saw before

And as I went home on Friday night as drunk as drunk could be  
I saw a head upon the bed where my old head should be  
Well, I called me wife and I said to her: Will you kindly tell to me  
Who owns that head upon the bed where my old head should be

Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk you silly old fool,  
still you can not see  
That's a baby boy that me mother sent to me  
Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more  
But a baby boy with his whiskers on sure I never saw before

And as I went home on Saturday night as drunk as drunk could be  
I saw two hands upon her breasts where my old hands should be  
Well, I called me wife and I said to her: Will you kindly tell to me  
Who owns them hands upon your breasts where my old hands should be

Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk you silly old fool,  
still you can not see  
That's a lovely night gown that me mother sent to me  
Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more  
But fingers in a night gown sure I never saw before

As I went home on Sunday night as drunk as drunk could be  
I saw a thing in her thing where my old thing should be  
Well, I called me wife and I said to her: Will you kindly tell to me  
Who owns that thing in your thing where my old thing should be

Ah, you're drunk,  
you're drunk you silly old fool,  
still you can not see  
That's a lovely tin whistle that me mother sent to me  
Well, it's many a day I've travelled a hundred miles or more  
But hair on a tin whistle sure I never saw before

**So … I know this chapter probably won't get too many reviews, but don't worry as I said above****, chapter 2 should be up soon! And don't forget to comment your opinion on my rant! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well … here we have it chapter 2 of Seven Drunken Nights … I haven't really got an awful lot to say here except thank you for the response to my authors note and this chapter is the fourth version of this, so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"_Do you … Susannah, Elizabeth Stackhouse, take William Thomas Compton as your lawfully wedded husband" said the preacher. _

"_I do" I said. _

"_Alright then, you may now kiss the bride" said the preacher, and Bill slowly edged closer to me. _

"Lunch is served" came the voice of the butler, Charles, breaking me out of my daydream as he began to place food out along the 20 foot long table. I was sitting at one end of the table, and Bill was sitting at the other end, 20 feet away from me. "Thank you" I said, before I could stop myself. It had been two years since our wedding day, and every day since that day, I had always thanked every and every member of staff who did something for me, simply because I wasn't used to it and also because I believed that although they didn't have any titles before their names, that they are people too, and they deserve to be thanked. Simply because I had a title didn't mean that I had to be rude as well.

Also, it was one of the things about me that Bill really didn't like about me. In fact it down right bugged him most of the time, and I had received quite a few tellings off (as well as a few beatings) for things that "bugged" Bill about me.

But, after all, he only did it because he loved me. He wouldn't do it if he didn't love me? Right?

"Darling … you know that you don't have to thank the _staff _for every single thing that they do for you. You forget that they get paid to be nice" Bill snapped at me. I just ignored him, while contemplating for what seemed like the the millionth time, what life would be like if I left Bill for good, just like my parents had urged me to do, but that wouldn't be happening at all. I was an independent woman, who didn't want to be living in shame and with my brother and his wife – not that Jason wouldn't want me to live with him because he would, but for me to do that would mean that in the eyes of everyone else that I had failed as a wife.

So, I played the part of the happy wife, when in reality, everything was far from happy. Well, Bill might be happy – after all, he was able to go out to the local pub every night where he would surely be the centre of attention (especially after a few drinks), and then he had a wife to come home to. But the truth of the matter was that Bill was a violent drunk who took great pleasure in bullying everyone around him. Especially me.

"So … darling … what are your plans for this afternoon?" I cautiously asked, not wanting to provoke him.

"Well Damaged … not that it is any of your business, but I am going out tonight with a few of my friends and acquaintances to Merlotte's. I expect that you will still be awake when I return tonight. Afterall, I do have a duty to carry out as a husband" he said, and I nodded.

Ugh. Sex was a chore that I absolutely hated with Bill. I mean, wasn't it supposed to be be fun and enjoyable? For everyone involved. Like, literally, sex with Bill would be twice a week – usually on Saturdays and Thursdays, and it would involve usually a maximum of two or four shallow thrusts before he would roll off of me.

Yeah. Sounds amazing. Not.

We continued the rest of our meal in complete and utter silence, and when Charles came by again to collect all of the dishes, I asked him to give my compliments to the chef, Linda, and once again said thank you for collecting the dishes. Obviously, that was enough to spike Bill's anger, because the next thing that I knew was happening, Bill's fist collided with the side of my face and I was lying on the ground.

"I thought I asked you to stop being so fucking gracious towards the staff" he growled at me, as I held my cheek in agony, glaring at him.

"Fuck you" I spat at him. Yes, in spite of everything, I was defiant. After Bartlett, I swore that I would never ever let anyone have total control over me like that again. Ever.

"Don't you fucking speak to me like that … you damaged little whore. You fucking well need to start to act like a lady. I can't have you showing me up like that in public" he said.

I just glared at him.

"Pick yourself up off of the ground, you worthless whore." He said, and then turned, and walked out of the room.

I quickly picked myself up off the ground, and headed back towards my bedroom – yes, my bedroom – Bill had his own too, and only came in here when he had to perform his "husbandly duties". I shivered. That was another thing that I had to look forward to.

I was sitting in my desk chair, just staring into space, and I don't know how long I sat like that before my personal hand maid came in – Amelia her name was.

"Hey, Sookie" she said, as she entered. We were more like best friends than boss and servant. I much preferred that there be no gap between us at all.

"Hey, Ames" I said, and I instinctively moved to cover my cheek.

"I take it that he attacked you again" she said, coming to sit down on the edge of my bed – just opposite from where I was sitting in the chair.

I could only nod.

"That son of a bitch" she said, and I smiled.

"He really was, wasn't he?" I said, smiling to spite myself.

"Sookie … you know that he is never, ever going to change. It is only going to get worse. You should leave now before he gets you pregnant", she said.

**Well, what do we think of this so far … review to let me know .. and don't worry … Eric will be appearing soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again … I still don****'t have too much to say here, except I am going on holidays to London (I live in Northern Ireland) from Monday 9****th**** (this coming Monday), so it will be Saturday 14****th**** at least before I get any more updates out there to you, but I will try to update daily until I go away and will write while away. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Amelia … you know that I can't. I just can't live in disgrace. I can't do that to my family." I said, and she nodded.

"You could, Sookie. I know that your brother or your parents would take you in and that you wouldn't be alone through this. I am sure that in this case, the shame would be placed with Bill in this case." She replied. "But, anyways, where is his arseship now?"

"Making is way towards Merlotte's" I answered.

"Ah right. In more important news, what are you planning on doing with your free afternoon?" she questioned.

"Is this a game of twenty questions?" I smirked.

"Nope. But are you avoiding the question?" she retorted.

"I was thinking of taking a little run out on one of the horses today with Frank " I answered. It was one of my favourite pastimes, and I tried to get out on the horses as often as possible, if only to get away from the house.

"Ah, Sookie … I am sorry to say this to you, but Frank quit yesterday. According to Arlene – she was another maid in the house and the local gossip – Bill threw a punch at him, since apparently, he was quote" she held her fingers up and made quote exclamations with them "too hands on in his job"" Amelia revealed, and I wasn't in the least bit shocked. Nobody tended to last very long around here.

"How the hell could Frank have been too hands on in his job? The man was nothing but a gentleman and was one of my dearest friends." I said. Frank had been my first friend in this place. I would be sad to see him go.

"So .. is there anyone to accompany me today?" I asked. It was one of Bill's "rules" that I never ride unaccompanied. I was to always be accompanied by a gentleman so as to make sure that I stayed out of trouble.

"Yes, one of the stable boys, Eric, said that he would be willing to stand in for Frank until his arseship until he can find a replacement" Amelia said.

"Which one is Eric?" I said, wishing that I could remember who "Eric" was. I thought that I knew all of the stable boys. Obviously not.

"He just started here a few days ago, so you probably won't have met him yet" Amelia said.

"Oh right. Well at least I will have plenty of time to get to know him during our rides together" I said, and Amelia snickered.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Rides indeed." She replied. I just shook my head at her.

"Alright then … I guess I will see you later, Ames" I said after a short pause.

"Sure" she said, and then began to clear all of the laundry out of one of the hampers in the corner.

Fifteen minuites later, I found myself standing outside of the stables, taking a deep breath. Alright Stackhouse, you can do this. I didn't even know why I was so fucking nervous about going into this. After all I was Lady Compton.

"Hello" I called out as I walked into the stables, searching for someone, anyone who might know who this mysterious Eric Northman was.

"Hey" came another voice from the other end of the stable. I could barely see the man from where he was standing, but as he spoke, he began to walk towards me. "Is there something that I can help you with ma'am?". He said with an accent I didn't recognise.

I gulped. This man had to have been at least six and a half feet tall, with hair that was the same shade of blonde as mine is. He had a sharp chiselled jaw, and from the way his shirt was curved around his body, I could see that the rest of his body was just as chiselled as his jaw. I cast a quick glance further down his body, and I saw that he was wearing a pair of workers trousers – basically just simple labourers dress trousers. And, by Jesus, were they tight. I could see that his legs were as toned as his upper body was and also that he was _extremely _well hung. Seriously, his cock was so huge that he had to have a licensed permit for that deadly weapon that he was carrying.

Focus. Sookie. Focus.

"Yeah … umm …. I was wondering where Eric Northman is?" I managed to stutter out.

"I am him" he smiled, and extended his hand towards me "Eric Northman" he said, with a completely serious face.

I burst out laughing.

"Sookie Compton" I said, accepting his hand, still with a smile on my face, and immediately, I could feel a spark of electricity pass between him and me, and I immediately jerked my hand back, flashing him a nervous smile.

"Relax … Sookie … can I call you Sookie?" he said, sounding almost as nervous as I felt. Glad to know that it wasn't just me that felt that way.

"I would much rather that you did call me Sookie … although if my husband is around, it has to be Lady Compton, or ma'am. He won't tolerate anything less" I rolled my eyes. I really did hate that Bill would be just so … stuck up about these things. Really, it made no difference whatsoever whether a person was called Sookie or Lady Compton.

"So … Sookie …" he said, trying out my name on his tongue. And I must say, it just felt so incredibly _right _to hear my name roll off of his tongue the way that it did. And so fucking sexy. Bill never said my name like that. "What can I do you for?" he finished.

_Well you can just bring that great big fiery steed that you have in your trousers. _

**And so … what do we think? Review to let me know … **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well … still not too much to say here … except for the fact that even though I come from a rural/agricultural background I know absolutely nothing about horses … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Shit. Sookie. Behave. I once again chastised myself. This was turning out to be a bit of a recurring theme here.

"Um … yeah … umm …. I was wondering if … I …." I stuttered out, feeling like a complete and utter idiot. Eric must think that I am a complete fucknut.

Way to go Sookie.

Absolutely brilliant.

"What is it, Sookie?" he asked, this time smiling. I felt more nervous than ever before. "Just say it" he said, folding his arms across his chest. "You don't need to be nervous around me" he said. "I'm just the stable boy. You are the lady of the manor".

"Yeah … alright … I was wondering if you would accompany me on a ride." I said, and then blushed when I realised what it was that I had said. "I mean on the horse. A ride on the horse. Since it is one of Bill's rules that I never ride alone and Frank quit …" I trailed off, feeling like a complete and utter nitwit.

Which I was.

"Of course, Sookie" he answered. "Which horses do you want to take out with us today?" he asked, as he walked to the back of the stable, presumably to come back with the gear that we would need – namely the saddle, stirrups and bridle.

"Umm … I am not too sure about you but I know that I want to take out Coco today" I said, and Eric went immediately to saddle her up for me. "Awk … Eric you don't have to worry about saddling her up for me" I said, since Frank let me saddle up my own horse.

"Nonsense Sookie … you are Lady Compton … the lady of the manor, you shouldn't be left to saddle up your own horse. It is my pleasure to do this for you." he said.

_Well, I'd just gladly be left to saddle up your horse. _

"Um … thank you" I said, and he smiled stopped what he was doing to turn around and give me a small smile.

Knickers totally gone. Poof. Vanished completely.

"So which horse would you like me to take out?" he asked once he had finished. I was surprised, it had taken Eric less than five minuites to completely saddle up Coco for me. He was fast. Even for a stable boy.

"Hmm … it is up to you … you choose" I said, hating the fact that he felt the need to ask me for permission for every single little thing.

He just looked at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking over to Lucy so that he could saddle her up.

I knew immediately that he had been about to say something, but he had managed to talk himself out of it before actually opening his mouth.

"What is it?" I asked before I was able to stop myself from saying. So what. I was nosey. I wanted to know exactly what it was that he was thinking.

"What is what?" he said, without moving his attentions from Lucy, who he was trying to wrestle a saddle onto.

"You know what. What was it that you were about to say?" I asked him, directly.

"I wasn't about to say anything" he replied, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, whilst narrowing my eyes and folding my arms across my chest, unconsciously, pushing my breasts up further towards my face.

By this stage, he had finished saddling up Lucy, and he turned around to face me, and when he saw the way that I was standing, he just smirked at me and raised his right eyebrow up so far that I thought it was going to get lost in his hairline.

Then he crossed his own arms across his own chest, still without lowering his eyebrow.

I wanted to slap him and fuck him – both at the same time. How the hell was I supposed to do that? Ride his cock whilst giving a good wholloping over the head? Now that sounded more like rough sex than anything else …

Snap out of it, Sookie!

"No … I am sure I wasn't about to say anything" he said, and I knew immediately he was lying. Eric evidently also knew that I knew he was lying. And he didn't even bother to try to hide that little fact from me.

I just laughed, and shook my head at him before walking over to Coco and climbing up onto her.

"Are you coming, cowboy?" I asked him, and then immediately blushed. _Honestly, Sookie, you really do need to get your shit together. You have never acted like this around any other man, so why start now? __Well … you are starting now, Sookie, because you want nothing more than to strip him naked and fuck the shit out of him. _

"Of course … Mistress" he retorted, and when I turned around to face him, narrowing my eyes at him, intending to give a snappy retort, but it was immediately lost in my mouth when all I saw was Eric's backside since he was busy climbing up onto Lucy.

"So are you ready?" I asked, as I watched him get settled on the horse.

"Sure. Where are we going?" he asked.

"Umm … I was thinking that we could go down the back lane and then see where it leads us? That route would give you a good lay of the land, since you are just new here" I shrugged.

"Alright then … lead the way" he agreed, and we led the horses out of the stable in single file, before I stopped Coco completely, instructing Eric to bring Lucy alongside Coco, since while we were on the horses, we were equals. Figuratively of course.

**Well … review to let me know what you think …**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright … here we are … one last chapter before I go on my holidays .. and for those who don't know, I won't be able to update until Saturday 14****th**** at the earliest … so make the most of**** this one, but there should be plenty when I come back because I plan to get some writing done whilst I am away. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

We rode for at least another hour, chatting a little about each of our lives. I discovered quite a lot about him and I daresay the same for him. "Alright … let's stop here, and have a little break before we head back up to the house again" I said, pointing over to a group of trees before getting down off of Coco, and tying her to the nearest tree. I watched as he did the same for Lucy and then came to sit beside me on the grass, under the shade of the trees.

"So … do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Why … Sookie, is that your attempt at coming on to me?" he retorted, smiling, and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. I couldn't remember the last time that I had laughed and smiled, and just generally felt happy. Definitely not since I married Bill anyways. But, this is the way that Eric and I have interacted the whole way throughout the first half of our ride. With Eric, it felt like we had been friends for eternity, for the most of our lives.

"Of course not!" I said, trying my hardest to sound outraged. But of course, I wasn't. Actually, I had asked the question to find out if he was attached, and if not why not. It defiantly wasn't because I wanted to claim him for myself. Of course not. Shut it Sookie! I chastised myself, internally. I was married remember? What Eric did in his private life or if he was attached or not was absolutely nothing to do with me.

"No ... I do not have a girlfriend or any significant other in my life at the moment" he answered after a long pause.

"Why not?" I asked, before I could stop myself from doing so.

"I guess I just haven't found the right woman" he answered, looking me straight in the eyes. He really did have the most gorgeous deep, baby blue eyes that I ever did see in my whole life.

"You are so cheesy" I smiled.

"Hush up, you love it" he said, and the next thing that I knew, his lips were on mine as his body slowly gravitated towards mine, and for a few seconds, all I could think about was the wonderful feeling of his lips being on mine. I felt a jolt of electricity pass through the both of us, the very moment that our lips touched.

But then he pulled away before the kiss could deepen any further than it already had.

"I am so sorry … I never meant for that to happen" he managed to stutter out as he began to move his body away from mine, once more.

I felt all of my hopes instantly deflated.

"So … you are saying that you didn't like it?" I asked my voice soft and low.

His eyes instantly snapped back up to meet mine again.

"God no … Sookie … even though it was little more than a peck on the lips, it was one of the most intense, satisfying kisses that I have ever had. You have to know that I have wanted you more than anything ever before … ever since I first set eyes on you" he admitted.

"You have?" I questioned, disbelieving him completely.

"Yes, Sookie … I have, and now I have gone and ruined everything. I don't even get a chance at being your friend now" he said, and I frowned.

"Eric" I said. "Stop talking shit. Of course you get to be my friend, but I wouldn't be pushing you away if you were to kiss me again or even if you were going to do more to me. Anytime that you want. Just as long as Bill doesn't find out."

This time when his lips met mine, they brought with them a sense of urgency that I hadn't felt before. My right hand managed to creep up so that it was attached to Eric's cheek, with my thumb firmly resting just below his ear. Slowly, but surely, the kiss deepened as Eric moved his hands to my waist and his tongue slowly entered into my mouth, gently massaging my own tongue.

However, once again, altogether too soon, we had to break the kiss due to the fact that neither of us had any breath left. "That was perfect" he said, as I snuggled into his chest. "It was, Eric. It really was." I felt Eric grip my waist a little tighter than he had previously done just seconds before he lay flat down onto the ground with me still entangled around him.

I don't know how long we lay like that for, Eric just listening to my breathing as I listened carefully to his heartbeat, feeling everything, the situation wash over us.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked after a little while, the fear in my voice evident. I was terrified of what Bill would do to me if he ever found out that I had been having an affair.

Especially when it was one of the stable boys.

Especially when he thought that he was above all of the labourers.

Especially when he was drunk.

"Shh … Sookie don't worry about it … just relax … everything will be alright …" he soothed, and even though I had managed to get myself completely worked up, his words immediately soothed me, and then kissed my forehead. I began to draw little circles on his chest with my finger.

This scene was much more intimate than anything I had ever shared with Bill, and I knew in an instant that I would do anything in order to keep it that way.

**Well … review to let me know what you think … **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well … here we are, chapter 6 of SDN! I don't really have anything much to report here, except that laptop internet is working again, but since I have 6 other incomplete stories, it will be next Monday at least before chapter 7 is up. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

Eric and continued to hold and cuddle each other for the rest of the afternoon – until the sun set, to be absolutely precise, before we decided that we had better be heading back to the house. So, reluctantly, we gave each other one last, long, lingering kiss on the lips before climbing back on to Lucy and Coco. On the way back up to the house, we chatted more about our lives, and the surrounding lands.

"Have a good evening … Lady Compton" Eric said, when we had dismounted the horses, and put them into the stable for the evening. I knew he only called me Lady Compton because there were three other stable boys hanging around, feeding the other horses.

"Eric … how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sookie?" I said, smiling.

"Well … at least once more, Sookie" he said, and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I blushed.

"Have a good evening, Eric … gentlemen" I said, before heading back over to the house. When I reached the stable doors, I couldn't resist turning around and taking one last look at Eric, who had joined the other stable boys in feeding the horses.

Fuck. He really did have one fine backside.

I forced myself to keep on moving, and when I walked inside the house, I went straight into my bedroom so as to change my clothes because the bottom of my dress was covered in mud. After I had managed to get changed – with Amelia's help of course, I made my way down to the dining room, since it was already around 6pm, and I was completely starved.

Unfortunately for me, Bill was already sitting at the table when I entered into the dining room.

"Where were you?" he growled at me, without looking up from his dinner. _Out with my new boyfriend. __My soon to be lover. _

I just ignored him, and went to take my seat at the far end of the table, which in hindsight was probably a bad idea, since Bill was so drunk that he was slurring his words.

"I thought you were not coming home until the pub closed" I said back to him.

"Answer the fucking question that I asked you, Sookie" he snapped at me, throwing his fork and knife down onto the table, steeling his gaze on me. Thinking that he was intimidating me.

He wasn't.

I wasn't afraid of him and I never would be.

And, even if I was, I had Eric to protect me now.

I sighed. He wasn't going to give up his questioning. "Out". I replied.

"Sookie. I will not fucking ask you again. Where the hell have you been?" he snapped at me.

"I told you where I was. Out." I repeated, doing my best to defy him.

"Where out?" he said, and I could see that he was growing angrier and angrier. Perhaps, I should answer him properly. After all, a black eye or broken nose wouldn't look too good for Eric now would it?

"With the horses." I answered, and started to eat my dinner of roast beef with roast potatoes and Yorkshire puddings. As usual it was delicious. I must remember to thank the cook personally.

"And who accompanied you, since Frank was sacked …" Bill said, considerably calmer than he had been a minute ago, but I knew that he could get angry again just as quickly.

"I thought he quit?" I questioned. At least that was what Amelia had told me.

"Quit … sacked … it's the same thing really" Bill said, with what he must have thought was a regal wave of his arm. It really wasn't.

"It's not the same thing … quit means that it was Frank's choice to leave the job, and sacked means that you forced Frank to leave his job. Not the same thing. Bill, they are completely different" I said, without taking my eyes off of him.

He just blinked a couple of times before sighing.

"Who accompanied you, Sookie. You know I don't like it when you are out alone. For all I know, you could be out riding alone to meet some secret lover, that nobody knows about. It is so much easier for everyone involved if you don't ride alone. You know that" he said, and I simply raised my eyebrows at him. If only he knew.

_If only he knew what was really going on, he would insist that I ride alone. _I thought to myself.

"Well … who did you ride with?" he repeated after a few seconds of silence.

"Eric" I answered, honestly. _If only I could ride him like a horse. _

"Who?" Seriously, how can this fuckwit, sorry, my husband not know who he employs?

"Eric Northman" I elaborated, thinking that he would know who I meant.

"Who the fuck is Eric Northman?" he shouted at me.

"He is one of the stable boys. To my knowledge, it was you who asked him to accompany me on rides after Frank quit" I said.

"Ah right. He is a stable boy. Until I can find a replacement for Frank, you will ride him. Do you understand?" he said, and I choked on a bite of my roast beef. _He was actually giving me permission to fuck Eric into oblivion? Surely that can't be right? _I thought to myself.

"What is so funny?" he snapped, and I could feel his anger growing. Uh. Oh. Somehow I had really managed to piss him off this time.

"Didn't you mean ride with Eric, inside of ride Eric?" I said, and before I knew what was happening, what was going on, I was once again lying on the floor. This time, there was also a pool of blood on the floor, and some was spurting out of my bottom lip.

"You are my fucking wife. You should act like a fucking lady, and not make me lash out at you. It is your own fault I do this." He growled.

"Fuck you" I spat at him.

"Yes, my lovely wife. You are going to." He said, and then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back into his bedroom, screaming and howling as I went.

**Well … review to let me know what you think … am off to work on chapter 15 of LDIDMW which should hopefully be up tomorrow … **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, once again, sorry for the delay on this but it gets here eventually**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy!**

SPOV

"Get the fuck off me, you fucking bastard!" I screeched at the top of my voice, praying that this wasn't happening.

No. No. No. This couldn't be happening to me again. Please? Somebody help me I thought frantically again. Jesus. Please, whoever is up there? Help!

By this stage Bill had managed to drag me into my bedroom. He threw me down onto the bed, and after unbuttoning his trousers, he climbed on top of me, and shoved his dick inside of me.

I screamed out, not with pleasure but in pain as he continued to force himself in and out of me. It felt like my whole insides were being turned inside out and the more that I fought against him as I tried to shove him off me the tighter that he grabbed onto my hips.

Eventually it was over, and Bill just roughly lifted himself off me and tucked himself back into his trousers. "That will fucking teach you to answer me back. You are my fucking wife and you will be bloody obedient. Do you fucking well understand me?" He growled at me. I just about managed a nod as the tears began to fall from my eyes.

Bill just started at me for a couple more seconds before exiting the room. He didn't say another word. I just stayed lying on top of the bed as I cried myself to sleep; feeling more embarrassed and humiliated than I ever had in my entire life.

‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾ ‾

I woke up the next morning lying in exactly the same position as I fell asleep in and I was sore and aching all over, so much so that I was barely able to walk, and it took me ten minutes to get into my bathroom – even though it was an en-suit to my bedroom. I quickly washed my face and hands, and I brushed my teeth and wiped the blood off my inner thighs.

The pain down there was absolutely horrendous. I just stripped out of all my clothing and climbed into bed. A simple procedure which should have taken 5 minutes actually took me thirty.

Then my stomach rumbled.

I sighed and just as I was trying to figure out how exactly I was going to get from the bed into the dining room, there was a knock at the door.

Shit.

I didn't want anyone to see me like this, not while I was in this state.

I quickly pulled the duvet cover up around me in an attempt to cover my nakedness, before telling the person on the other side of the door to come in.

"Hey, Sookie" she said as she entered the room, and immediately began to tend to the fireplace.

"Hey, Ames." I greeted half-heartedly.

"Are you feeling alright Sookie?" She asked, immediately knowing that something was wrong.

"Yeah. I am fine. I will be fine." I said.

"Sookie what happened?" She asked gently coming to sit beside me.

"You swear not to tell anyone this…especially not Eric…?" I asked her, wanting to make sure she would keep this quiet for me.

"Why would I tell Eric?" She asked sounding confused.

""um…because Eric and I….we sort of…..umm" I stuttered.

"Do you mean that you started seeing Eric on the side?" She asked. I just nodded. "There was an instant attraction from the second we laid eyes on each other and we decided to explore it…to see where it takes us." I admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"I am not judging you Sookie. In fact you deserve a little bit of happiness, especially since Bill is such a shitty husband. So what did the bastard do this time?" She asked, and I flinched at the sound of Bill's name whilst being thankful that she wasn't dead set against my relationship with Eric.

"Tell me what's wrong…please?" She all but begged me when I didn't answer.

I took a deep breath before telling her what happened. "Last night we got into a fight a fight and he said something, I can't remember what it was…..but I answered him back by saying fuck you. His retort was that he would fuck me. Then he brought me back in here and….raped me. I tried to fight him off but he was to strong." I said, feeling the tears begin to well up inside again.

Amelia, for once in her life didn't say anything. Instead she just wrapped her arms around me and held me while I cried.

"Do you want to stay in bed today, Sook?" She asked, once I managed to stop the tears.

"Yes…..if that is alright…. I am barely able to walk." I said.

"Sookie, you are the lady of this house. I have absolutely no choice but to do as you say. After all you are the hard ass boss lady." She smirked.

"Thank-you Amelia." I said.

"Don't mention it. I'll ring you some breakfast." She said and then left the room.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in Amelia, you know you don't need to knock." I called out.

But it wasn't Amelia that entered the room.

**So … review to let me know what you think!**** Also, remember to sign in so that I can reply to each of the reviews ..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I managed to get this one out a little quicker than I did the last one! And for those of you who are wondering, Bill will get his arse kicked soon! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

It wasn't Amelia, returning with my breakfast.

It was Eric.

"What are you doing here?" I asked frantically as he placed the tray that he was carrying onto my lap whenever I eventually managed to hoist myself up.

"I was in the kitchen when Amelia came down to get your breakfast. She said that you weren't feeling very well and that you could do with a friend. So here I am." He shrugged.

"But what if Bill comes back?" I asked frantically, terrified of what would happen if Bill did come back to find Eric in my room.

"Bill has gone away for the weekend. He left word with the staff that he was going, and when Amelia asked him what he was going to say to you when you asked where he was, he told her to basically keep quiet, and that it was none of her effing business and also that you already knew" Eric said.

"And I take it that Amelia knows everything about us?" I said, choosing to ignore the fact that Bill hadn't told me that he was heading away all weekend. Not that I ever wanted to see him again after what he did to me, but still, he was my husband.

"Surprisingly, no. She doesn't. the only reason why she allowed me in here was because she thought that you seemed happier after our ride last night, and apparently, I was to cheer you up, since you aren't feeling too well" he said, softly.

"That's good, because I don't want to share you just yet anyways" I replied, as I ate a piece of toast. Eric leaned across the bed and gave me a slight peck on the lips.

"So … how exactly are you feeling unwell, Sookie?" he asked after a few seconds of relative silence.

Shit.

How was I going to answer that? I knew that the truth would only cause Eric to be angry.

I couldn't tell him that I had been raped by my very own husband, the one person in my life who was supposed to protect me, had violated me in a way that I never ever thought that could be possible.

"Baby … tell me what is wrong with you?" he begged, taking the tray off of my lap and pulling me up onto his lap, gently rocking me backwards and forwards, and I gasped at the pain from being moved.

"Is it your stomach, Sookie?" he whispered and I shook my head 'no' as tears streamed down my face.

"What is it then … honey, you need to tell me what it is, you really do. I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong. Tell me please" he said.

I took a deep breath.

"Last night when I returned, he was drunk when I came in for dinner, and we got into a fight. He punched me and I can't remember what happened next, but I can remember saying "fuck you" to him. After that a … a really, dark ugly look crossed his face, and he said that he would fuck me. That was exactly what he did. I tried to fight him off. I tried so, so hard to fight him off, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. he was too strong" I cried harder and harder with each word that came of my mouth.

"Sookie … are you saying that he raped you … that he took advantage of you?" Eric questioned and I could tell that he was trying to keep his anger at bay.

"He did" I said, and I was suddenly thankful that I was sitting in Eric's lap since I was fairly sure that he would have killed Bill. Instead, if felt him start to relax after a few seconds, and then he spoke.

"Sookie. We need to call a doctor" he eventually said.

"No" I replied quickly.

"Yes we do, Sookie. You are seriously hurt. You can barely move because of what that fucker did to you" Eric all but growled.

"No … Eric … I will be fine. Just let me stay in bed for a couple of days" I disagreed with him.

"Sookie. Eric is right. You need to send for a doctor" Amelia said from the other corner of the room. I hadn't even heard her come into the room. I immediately tried to move off of Eric's lap but he simply tightened his hold on me.

"Stay" he said, simply, and I gave up trying to move. Instead, I just put my head on his chest.

"I take it you two are together now?" Amelia correctly guessed.

"Yeah. We are" I said.

"And since Eric is now your man, you should listen to him" She continued.

"No" I repeated. There was no way that the news of the doctor coming here wouldn't escape Bill's ears, and I was terrified of what he would do to me if he found out.

"Well if you won't let the doctor come here then I am going to load you into one of the carriages and take you there myself." Eric said, and he quickly scooped me up into his arms and carried me down the corridor with Amelia following.

"Are you coming too, Amelia?" Eric asked.

"Just try and stop me!" she said, climbing up into the carriage beside me as Eric managed by himself to hook up Lucy and Coco to the front of it.

Half an hour later, we had arrived at the doctor's office.

"Stay here. I'll go and get a hold of a doctor. I'll be back in a second" Eric said to us before running in like he was a complete and utter madman.

Needless to say, it wasn't long until I was being put into a hospital bed, with the doctors telling me, I'd be staying here for a little while.

And then I would be fine.

Then everything would be fine.

**So … review to let me know what we think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I don't really have an excuse for the delay on this, so I'll just keep quiet!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy**

SPOV

"You are doing what?" I all but shrieked at the doctor who was standing in front of me.

"Mrs. Compton. You need to stay here, at least until you heal a little. I refuse to let you return home, without the consent of either your husband." The doctor answered.

I was just getting ready to blow a head of steam off at him, when Eric returned from wherever he had been. I presumed, he had been to the toilet.

"Calm down, lover. Calm down." Eric said, soothing me as he sat down on the bed beside me, cuddling me closer into his chest.

"You are Sookie's husband, Mr. William Compton?" the doctor asked Eric, who looked at me and then answered without hesitation. "Yes. Doctor. I am her husband."

"Alright then. Now, Mrs. Compton, from what I can see, it looks as if you have been sexually abused …" the doctor started, and I involuntarily flinched.

"I take it that I am right in my assumption?" the doctor asked.

I merely nodded, as I snuggled myself further down into Eric's chest. I felt so much safer when I was cuddled in beside Eric.

"Yes, doctor. You are." Eric answered for me, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Now, Mrs. Compton. I want to ask you a couple of questions, and I want you to answer them honestly. Can you do that for me?" the doctor asked again.

I nodded slowly.

"Do you know who your attacker is? Do you know the person who did this to you?" he asked in a soft, gentle voice.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I am so screwed here! I can't admit who it was to this stranger, especially since we already told him that Eric is my husband.

When neither of us spoke up, the doctor shifted from where he was standing in front of the two of us, and pulled some of the screens around my bed. After that, he found a chair and pulled it up beside the bed. He sat down on it, and leaned forwards, clasping his hands in front of him.

Eric and I just looked at each other.

"Do you want to tell me what is really going on here?" he asked, using the same soft, gentle tone as he had before. "Or am I going to have to figure it out by myself?"

I took a deep breath, and decided to bite the proverbial bullet, and tell him the truth because I felt that deep down in my heart that he could help me, and also that he would want to help me …. And Eric. To find a way out of this situation.

"Eric here isn't really my husband. He's my lover. That my violent alcoholic abusive husband, Bill Compton doesn't know about. It was Bill that raped me, whenever I was late coming back for dinner last night. I don't really remember what happened, but we were arguing and I answered him back. He slapped me so hard that I fell off of the seat where I was sitting. Hence, the black eye and burst lip. I was spitting blood, but I still managed to say something along the lines of fuck you to him. His answer was that yes, I would fuck him. That's all I can really remember, until Amelia and Eric found me this morning, and Eric forced me to come here." I said.

"Right. So, as you have probably already noticed, this is not your average hospital. In fact, this here is basically like a refuge centre for women, women who have been hurt or abused, but we just trade under as being a hospital, since we fear what would happen if we came out into the open. Now, I recognise that this is a very unusual but it is most definitely something that needs desperately to be addressed by the law. Anyways, this is another issue." The doctor said, clapping his hands together.

"So, Sookie … can I call you Sookie?" the doctor asked.

I nodded.

"My name is George, and I will be helping you with everything that you need help with, and I don't want you to be afraid of me. I won't be doing anything to hurt you. I want to help you to heal up nicely, and to get your life back together." George said, softly.

"I'm not scared of you. I don't think that I could ever be afraid of you. Especially in the way that I am afraid of Bill." I said, hating the fact that he was still able to bring me to the verge of tears.

George smiled at us, and then continued.

"Now, Sookie. Here's the next question, and this one might be a little bit more difficult than the last one. Do you want to go back to Bill or do you want to leave him?" George asked.

"I want to leave him … I know that for sure. But, I fear what is reaction will be when he finds out" I admitted.

"Where is Mr. Compton anyway?" George asked.

"He is away drinking, and won't be back until after the weekend is over." I said.

"Right. So here's the deal. You can either stay here in the hospital or you can be moved to my private home. I don't normally do this for people, but with a few cases where I fear for the life of the woman involved, my wife and I will care for her in our own private home. If you would like" George said.

"I really, really appreciate the offer. I do. And, I just can't believe someone like you is offering to help me, a complete stranger, and a woman. But, I can't accept it." I said.

"Why not, lover?" Eric asked, gently.

"I don't want to be alone" I admitted.

"Your young man here can come as well. If that is what you wish. I want you to feel completely comfortable while you get better." George said.

"Thank you very much, George. I don't know what to say" I said.

"Say yes, lover" Eric gently nudged me.

"Yes. I accept. Thank you for this, George. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you." I said.

**So ... review to let me know your thoughts ... **


	10. Chapter 10

**So ... at least there wasn't a big delay on this one, and in another side note, this story is drawing to a close, but it won't be for a couple of chapters yet. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"Now, Sookie, you sat that your husband is away for the weekend, and in order to keep you safe, I think that it would be better off for you to be moved to my house before the weekend is over, if that is alright with you?" George asked.

"Yes. I'd feel so much safer if I was somewhere that Bill couldn't find me." I agreed.

"Good" George nodded.

"Can I be moved today?" I asked.

"The sooner the better. I will go and make the necessary arrangements for you, and if it is possible, i will move you back to my house tonight" George said, and then left.

"I'm really going to leave him, aren't I? I am really going to through with it?" I asked Eric, searching into his deep baby blues as if they could hold all of the answers that I was looking for.

"Yes, lover. You really are going to leave him." Eric agreed, with a small smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm scared, Eric. I'm so scared" I reluctantly admitted after a couple of moments of easy, natural silence.

"Why are you scared, Sookie?" Eric said, leaning down and whispered softly into my ear.

"I'm scared because I don't know what will happen to me ... and to you, once I leave Bill. This whole situation is going to be the talk of the entire town. And, since I am a woman, I can't file for divorce ... and even if I could, I won't get a penny from it, but since there is no way in hell that I could get Bill to file, it's a moot point. And even after that, there's a very slim chance of him being prosecuted since there's little to no evidence that it was him that did this to one – after all, as far as the law is concerned, it could have been anyone. And, even if I do manage to get myself out of this situation, what prospects do I have? I will have no money, and nothing else. Nobody in their right mind would possibly employ me, knowing what a liability I would be" I dribbled on, each of my fears seeming much, much more real once I had voiced them – even if there was only Eric listening.

"Lover ... calm down. Everything will work out for us in the end. It might take a while, but I promise you that, I will give you everything that you have now and so, so much more. You will always come first with me" Eric soothed.

"Eric, you know that I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean to come off like a gold digging whore" I chided him.

"I know how you meant it, lover ... but I just wanted to let you know" Eric answered.

We made small talk for a while after that, and then Eric gently encouraged me to try to get some sleep, telling me that he would still be here whenever I woke up. I don't know why, but somehow that managed to soothe me a little.

Whenever I did manage to wake myself up, I found that it was already dark outside, and Eric was sitting in exactly the same place that he had been whenever I went over to sleep. Both Eric and George were talking in hushed voices, about something that I couldn't quite hear, presumably in an attempt not to wake me up.

"Did you have a good rest, lover?" Eric asked , pulling me from my thoughts.

"I did. I had a very good sleep" I replied, and Eric gave me a kiss on the lips, being careful to avoid the cuts and bruises that adorned my face.

"So, are you ready to be moved, Sookie?" George asked.

"Yes. Definitely" I said.

"Alright, then. There's a horse and carriage waiting outside for you that will take you, and Mr ..." George said, but then paused when he realised that he didn't know what Eric's surname was.

"Northman" Eric supplied, helpfully.

"That will take you, and Mr. Northman to my house. My wife, Linda is expecting you. I also sent word to you friend that was here with you earlier, telling her where you were going to be staying, that Mr. Northman here will be staying with you and informing her that Mr Compton is not to know of your whereabouts. For the sake of secrecy, I used the name "Lucy Northman" instead of your real name, so that if the letter is found, nobody will know what it is talking about" George said.

"Thank you, George. I don't know what to say for everything that you have done." I said, feeling truly grateful.

"Now, before we go, there is a couple of things that I want to clear up." George said, resuming the same seat that he had been sitting in earlier.

"Anything, George. Ask away" I said. It was the least that I could do, after everything that he had done, and was doing for me.

"It is of vital importance that you remain safe while you are staying with me. Your safety and the safety of the other women that are currently staying with me, is paramount. And, in order to keep your whereabouts a secret, and to stop Mr. Compton suspecting that you are with Mr. Northman here, I want to ask that he return back to work on Monday morning. Also, we will need someone to try to get Sookie's belongings out of the house. " George said.

"But I can still come back to Sookie here every night, after I finish? I can still stay with you?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Of course you can. It's just to stop him from suspecting your involvement." George said.

"I don't really want to leave Sookie alone for that length of time whilst I work, but the thoughts of Bill being able to get his paws on her is worse. That's fine with me" Eric said, and cuddled my closer.

**So ... review to let me know what you think ... **


	11. Chapter 11

**So, everyone. I just want to say I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I sorta lost my mojo for it, but regardless. I am back, peoples. And just in time for 2013 and alls … **

**Also, in another note. It is sad to say it, but this story is also coming to an end. There's possibly 1 or 2 chapters left. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I was getting out of here. I was finally fucking getting out of here.

At last.

I couldn't wait to be finally going somewhere … and also having something to do. Laying around all day in a hospital bed was driving me absolutely crazy, and I absolutely couldn't wait to get out of here. Even if it was only to go to George's house.

Don't get me wrong, I was beyond grateful that I actually had somewhere to go.

That I didn't fear getting slapped, kicked, punched, raped or verbally abused.

Somewhere that I felt safe.

And also somewhere that Eric and could be together … properly together, without any fears of retribution or of being caught.

"So, Sookie. I take it that you are ready to go then" George asked me, quickly pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded my head quickly at him. Both George and Eric laughed at my reaction.

"Let's do this thing then" George said, clapping his hands together loudly.

"Do you want to try to see if you are able to walk a couple of steps out of the bed, Sookie? Or would you much rather that you were just simply put into a wheelchair?" George continued on.

"Can I just try to see if I can walk a little. And if I can't then you can send for a wheelchair" I said, wincing a little at the thoughts of having to be wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

"A wheelchair will not be needed, George. If Sookie is unable to walk out of here on her own two feet, I will carry her" Eric offered.

"Thank you" I said, and Eric gave me a small smile before getting up off of the bed. He went to stand beside George.

I just looked at the two of them expectantly, as if I were waiting on some form of magic to happen.

"Do you need help in getting up out of the bed?" George asked carefully. Almost as if he were afraid that he would offend me.

"No" I said, shaking my head definitely as I tried my hardest to get out of the bed.

One way or the other, I was not going to let Bill fucking Compton beat me.

I was done being his fucking victim.

And then when I eventually managed to get up and out of the bed, the last thing that I remember is the feeling of falling or floating.

EPOV

Fuck.

I knew that I should have just lifted Sookie off of the bed earlier on when I saw her start to wobble as if she were more than a little drunk, but when she began to fall, I quickly dashed forward and I managed to gather her up into my arms before she hit the floor.

"Do you want to carry her on out to the carriage?" George asked.

"Yes" I said without any hesitation at all. There was no way on God's earth that I would ever let her go.

Especially not now that I finally had her.

George and I walked out of the hospital in complete silence, and then he opened the carriage door for me.

"Thank you for everything, George. I don't know what we could possibly have done without all of your help" I said, truly thankful for all of the help that he had given us.

"Don't mention it, Eric. I would have done it for anyone. And don't forget to tell my wife that Sookie's name is Lucy Northman. She will know who you are, and also that that is a fake name" George said.

"I will do" I promised, and then we were off.

Only to be stopped by George once again before we had actually managed to go anywhere.

Well. Wasn't that just an excellent start to proceedings.

Brilliant.

"And Sookie should be alright, but if she still hasn't come around by the time that you arrive at my home, Linda will know exactly what she has to do. But, just at the moment, her body is trying to recuperate. I have full confidence that she will recover." George said, poking his head up into the carriage.

"So there will be no chance of her becoming brain damaged on top of that?" I asked, as the thoughts came crashing down on me.

"Very little. If she comes around soon. And I have full confidence that she will." George said.

I just nodded, somberly.

"And tell my wife that I will be home soon" he finished, and then waved us off for the second time.

"I will" I said, but it fell on deaf ears, as Sookie was still out and the carriage had already set of.

I was still shaking my head at George's quick rebuff of the whole entire situation when I heard a little bit of a sound coming from my lover, and her hand also moved a little on the seat. I could see because I was sitting directly opposite her, and Sookie was lying down on the seat inside the carriage.

"What …. what is happening?" Sookie asked, her eyes moving frantically around her, trying to see what was going on.

"Sookie, baby. It's alright. We are on our way to George's home." I said, sweetly, getting down on my knees in front of her, and taking one of her hands in my own.

"Are we in the carriage?" she asked rather sleepily.

"Yes we are, lover. We are in the carriage" I smiled at her.

"Bill is going to kill me" she groaned, but still had a little grin on her face.

"No he's not, lover. He would have to get through me first" I answered.

"Can I get up now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Of course, baby" I said, and then as I am ever the gentleman, I helped her to sit up before going to sit back over at the other side of the carriage.

"No" Sookie said, staring straight at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. What the fuck was she on about?

**So … review to let me know your thoughts …. **

**Also, in other news, I think think this story could possibly be longer than 1 or 2 chapters after writing out a list of plot that is still left in the story … **

**And, finally. Sorry for the length on this. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So, everyone. At least there wasn't such a big delay on chapters in this story this time … lol. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"No. Don't sit there, baby. I want you to sit beside me and cuddle up close. I feel so much safer when you are closer to me" Sookie admitted rather sheepishly to me.

"Of course, my lover. You know that you really only have to ask, and I will move the sun and the earth for you" I said, and then I moved over to the other side of the carriage, so that I was sitting on the left hand side of Sookie. I could almost feel her relax almost instantly beside me, and then she also put her hand down on top of my shoulder.

We arrived at our destination – George's house – a few moments later.

"Are we ready to go and meet the infamous Linda?" I leaned down to whisper into Sookie's ear causing her to grin at me rather devilishly in reply.

I loved that smile on her.

It really did look rather good on her.

Even if I do say so myself.

"Yeah. This is not going to be any easier if I sit outside for two hours first before going in, so I might as well get this over and done with. The sooner that I go in, the better" Sookie replied.

"I will be there with you for each and every single step of the way, lover." I said, dropping a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"I like it when you do that" Sookie said, and she too was smiling.

So I did it again, causing her to grin even wider, before the two of us got out of the carriage.

Well.

I climbed out of the carriage and then lifted Sookie. She wanted me to put her down onto the ground but after what happened at the hospital, I am not going to be taking any more chances.

Not at all.

Definitely not.

Nope.

Nada.

And needless to say that Sookie was less than impressed with me for that when I told her I wouldn't be letting her down, but, much to my surprise, she didn't say anything. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around my neck a little tighter and allowed me to carry her bridal style up to the front door.

As soon as I reached the top of the set of steps outside of the house, the door opened.

"And who may I ask are you two?" asked a woman, who had her long black hair tied up in a tight bun. She appeared friendly and seemed as if she were about the same age as George.

I presumed that this was his wife, Linda.

"I am Eric Northman, and this is Sookie Northman" I replied.

Linda gave the both of us a quick nod before stepping aside an allowing us to enter. She closed the door with a loud bang, as soon as I had walked into the house.

"Have a seat, Mr. Northman" Linda said, indicating towards the table.

"Thank you" Sookie replied, both to Linda and me as I sat her down onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"Would anyone care for a drink?" Linda asked.

Both Sookie and I shook our heads, and Linda came to sit opposite where Sookie and I were sitting.

"Now as you probably already know, I am George's wife, Linda and if there is anything at all that you need just let me know. I promise you that there is no way that you could possibly put me out or offend me. Especially after everything that you have already been through, Sookie. And at the hands of a man who is supposed to love you and protect you. Your husband and all!" Linda exclaimed.

"Thank you, Linda. I honestly don't know what I could have done without all of the work that George has done for me" Sookie said, respectfully.

"That is very kind of you, Sookie. But, in my opinion, it is this young man here that you owe a lot too as well" Linda said, giving the both of us a hint of a small smile.

Sookie returned the smile easily and then grabbed my hand tightly.

"I know" she said. "I really do have a lot to be thankful for when it comes to Eric" Sookie gave me a kiss on the cheek at the end of her little speech.

"And as do I" I replied easily, and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"I take it from that little show that you two managed to put on for me just now, that you are in a relationship?" Linda asked. I didn't detect any judgement in her voice – to me it seemed as if she were just genuinely curious.

"Yes. We are" I replied.

"And has this fact got anything to do with the reasons why you come to be in the hospital in the first place?" Linda asked.

"No. It doesn't" Sookie said, quickly. I breathed out a breath that I didn't know that I had been holding. I would never ever have been able to forgive myself if I was the reason that she really had been raped.

"And then what was the reason? If you don't mind me asking?" Linda continued, using a soft voice, that sounded as if she was full of concern.

"No. I don't mind at all. I am going to have to learn to talk about it sooner rather than later, and the sooner I start, the easier it is going to be. Linda, Bill … my so called husband, raped me because … he raped me because I dared to answer him back." She said.

I was fuming.

I was fucking fuming.

That sick bastard raped her, used her and defiled her body as if it were a usless piece of meat, all because, Sookie had dared to speak up for herself and defend herself.

Now, I really wanted to kill him.

It wasn't as if he didn't deserve it.

I wanted to kill him, shred him from limb to fucking limb for doing that to my baby.

**So .. review to let me know your thoughts … **


	13. Chapter 13

**So, it is so hard to believe that I haven't updated this story in a whole fucking month! WOW! How time flies … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

I was going to kill him.

I was fucking going to kill that bastard now for doing that to my lover.

How the hell could anyone want to hurt my lover? My beautiful Sookie?

I was just beginning to formulate a plan that would involve ripping Bill fucking Compton from limb and fucking limb, when Sookie carefully put her hand on top of one of my arms, effectively pulling me rather harshly out of my thoughts.

"Eric … don't go after him, please. He is not worth it. And I just don't want you to end up getting hurt or arrested because of him." Sookie pleaded with me.

"Sookie … he fucking raped you because you answered him back! What sort of a fucking man does that?" I snarled back, and she instantly recoiled.

"He is not a man." Linda spoke up. "He is not even an animal. But Sookie is right, you getting killed or arrested is not going to help matters at all."

But, the words were hardly going in. All I could see was that my poor Sookie had instantly recoiled in fear from me when I had snapped at her.

"Lover … I am so fucking sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. None of this is any of your fault. It is his. I don't want you to be scared of me …" I said, in a low voice.

"I'll leave you two in peace" Linda said, getting up from where she was sitting, and then left the room. I was grateful for her tact.

"I am not scared or afraid of you, Eric. It's just …. An involuntary reaction when someone snaps at me … I seem to think that it means that they are going to hurt me in some way … either verbally or with a slap in the face" Sookie hiccoughed, and then the tears began to fall freely down her face.

"Come here, lover. Come here. You know that I would never ever hurt you. I could never ever find it inside of myself to hurt you." I said, quickly gathering her up in to my lap, and holding her close to me. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, and sobbed freely into my chest, and with each tear that she shed, I felt more and more shitty.

Fuck.

"I'm sorry …. I am such a mess" Sookie said, when she was eventually able to stop crying a few (long) moments later.

"Lover … it's alright. You need to get it all out of your system." I soothed, my hands circling her back.

"Can we go to bed, Eric. I just want some rest and you to hold me … please?" she asked, looking right up into my eyes.

"Of course, my lover. We need to get you rested" I said, with a grin. "Because the sooner that we can get you well, the sooner that I will be able to make love to you" I finished, and it really was a beautiful sight to see the colour rise up in her cheeks.

"Eric …" she laughed, and hit my chest lovingly.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't be so obvious?" she sniggered.

"Would you rather that I wasn't quite so obvious?" I asked her.

"No. I like you just the way that you are" she answered.

"Good." I replied. "I like myself just the way that I am too"

Sookie gave a really loud snort at that in response to my comments, and then collapsed down onto my chest in a complete fit of giggles.

"I am glad to hear that you two have managed to make up again" Linda said, as she re-entered the room, a few moments later carrying a novel with her. She placed the book down onto the kitchen table.

"Some light reading for later on" she said, even though the book had to be easily a thousand pages thick. "Would you two like to see your room?"

"Yes, please. If it is alright with you, Linda. We don't want to put you out any more than what we already have" I said.

"Nonsense, Eric. You two are not putting me out at all. Especially not when Sookie is safe as long as the two of you are with me" Linda asked, and I stood up from my chair with Sookie still wrapped around me.

"Eric, I can walk" Sookie insisted. I just raised an eyebrow at her. "Lover, that didn't work out quite so well for you earlier on. Let me carry you, Sookie"

"Fine" she grunted out, and simply tightened her hold on me.

I followed Linda though the kitchen, and down the hall. After turning left, Linda opened up a door to reveal a bedroom. I presumed that this would be the one that Sookie and I would be staying in.

"This is us, here" Linda said, indicating towards the room. "Is everything alright for you, because if not there is one other spare room that you can stay in, if you choose to"

"No, Linda. Thank you. This one is perfect for us." I said.

"We are staying in the same room?" Sookie asked.

"I was thinking that you wouldn't want to be too far away from Eric, so yes. But, if I am wrong, you two are more than welcome to sleep apart" Linda said, not seeming offended by the question in the slightest.

"No. I don't want to sleep apart from Eric. I want him to stay close to me." Sookie said, leaning her head in closer to my chest.

"I thought that you might" Linda said, knowingly. "Well. I will let you two get settled in. And if you need anything just say to me. Nothing will be too much trouble."

"Thank you for everything, Linda. I honestly don't know what I would have done without all the help that you and George has given us" Sookie said.

"Listen, Sookie. We would do it for anyone. Don't think anything of it" she replied.

**So… once again sorry for the delay but review to let me know your thoughts … **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not Mine **

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I smiled a little at that. "I know, but it doesn't make me any less thankful for everything that you have done for me … and for Eric too".

Linda just gave me a small smile in reply to that, before quietly exiting the room. I noted that she was subtly giving Eric and me a little space all to ourselves.

"Come on, lover. Let's get you to bed." Eric said, and walked over to the bed. Once there, he carefully laid me down onto it, and I tried to reshuffle myself so that I was underneath the bed clothes.

Unfortunately, my body didn't want to co-operate with me, and I hissed out in pain as soon as I tried to move my legs at all.

"Lover … you have to be careful. Let me wrap you up" Eric said, chastising me.

"Can you help me then, Eric? Since you won't let me move" I said, but there was a taste of humour in my voice.

"I do allow you to move, lover. It is your body that doesn't allow you to move. And of course I will help you" Eric replied, and lifted me up off of the bed once more, bridal style before placing me down once more onto the rocking chair that was sitting in one of the corners of the room. He then pulled down all the covers that were on the bed, before picking me up once more. When I was completely tucked up into the bed, he pulled the blankets back up over me, and moved to go out of the way.

"Where in the absolute hell do you think that you are going?" I asked, and then realised that it sounded rather rude.

Eric, however, didn't seem to take any offence to my words, and he only raised one of his sexy blond eyebrows at me in question.

"I don't want you to go anywhere. I want you to stay right by my side, baby" I said, and then let a huge – and unfortunately also – loud and obvious yawn out of me.

"Lover, I will not be going anywhere whatsoever. You can bet your sexy little ass that I will be staying right by your side. Always." He replied, and I couldn't help but swoon at his choice of words.

"Good." I said, snuggling right down into the bed. Boy, it really was comfortable. And I am willing to bet that it would be a hell of a lot more comfortable if Eric was lying in it right beside me.

But he still didn't move. Well, I tell a lie. He did move. He crossed his arms, a move that simply made the muscles that were in his arms pop out a little more. Yummy.

"Will you come to bed with me, Eric. I want to be cuddled up in your big strong arms right now" I admitted.

"Of course, my lover. Anything for you. Would you like me to read to you also before you go off to sleep too?" he asked.

"How do you know that I am going to go to sleep?" I asked, quirking my own eyebrow at him in question.

"Because you are yawning." He replied, smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, baby. Would you please read to me?" I asked.

"I'd love too." Eric replied, and then came forward to give me a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the room, presumably to find a book.

He came back again a few precious seconds later, complete with a thick book in his hands, which he held up to show me proudly.

"Is this good for you? Because if not, there's a whole library of books just down the hall to choose from. Linda says that we have full access to them" he continued.

"What book is it?" I asked.

"The Mayor of Casterbridge by Thomas Hardy" he said.

"Ohh … I love this story. It's one of my favourites" I answered, eagerly.

"Good" Eric said, and then climbed up into the bed beside me, spooning me. He wrapped one arm underneath me, and laid that hand on my stomach, and held the book out in front of me with his other hand. He rested his elbow on top of my hip and laid his head down in the crook of my neck. When he spoke, his words flooded straight into my ear, making everything that he said sound sexy and magnificent.

"The Mayor of Casterbridge, by Thomas Hardy. Chapter One" Eric said softly opening the book, and beginning to read.

_"One evening of late summer, before the nineteenth century had reached one-third of its span, a young man and woman, the latter carrying a child, were approaching the large village of Weydon-Priors in Upper Wessex on foot. They were plainly but not ill clad though the thick hoar of dust which had accumulated on their shoes and garments from an obviously long journey lent a disadvantageous shabbiness to their appearance just now…" _

EPOV

I continued to read to my beautiful lover for another three quarters of an hour, reading the first four chapters of the story to her before I realised that she had actually fallen asleep, as comfortable and sated as she was in my arms. I carefully marked the page in the book, and put it down onto the bed in front of my Sookie, before wrapping both of my hands carefully around her stomach – so that I wouldn't hurt any of the injuries that that bastard Bill Compton had caused on her, before I too fell off to the most peaceful sleep that I had had in such a very long time, content in the knowledge that my lover was safe now.

**So …. what are we thinking about this chapter? Review to let me know … also, whoever posts the 70th review may get a slight surprise, but I am not going to tell anyone what that is just yet! ****J LOL **


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is dedicated to jroxaytech, who gave me the 70th review for the story … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

It was well after dark by the time that I woke up once again from my sleep, and my eyes flickered open to see that Eric was lying right behind me with his arms wrapped loosely around me, almost as if he was holding me to him.

I guess that his position was both metaphorical and literal.

"Hmm… good evening my lover" Eric said, sleepily as he too woke up. I noticed as well that his grip also tightened on me.

"Good evening to you too, Mr Northman" I replied, and then began to giggle a little when he rubbed his day old beard on my soft skin, but the moment was ruined when my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry, my lover?" Eric asked.

"A little … but I can go and get some food for myself, just give me a chance to get up …" I said, but Eric just gave me an exasperated look that said he thought that I was barking mad.

"Lover … you can't even stand up by yourself let alone walk. No. You stay here. I will get you something to eat" Eric replied.

"But I don't want to disrespect Linda and George by eating in here, Eric. Just help me into the kitchen then" I said.

"Alright then" Eric answered, and after giving me a deep kiss on the lips he got up. He walked around the bed, and then lifted me from it, bridal style. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and laid my head down into the crook of his shoulder.

"Let's go and get some food, lover" Eric said, and then walked out of the room. We made our way back into the kitchen to see that George and Linda were already sitting down to their dinner, which consisted of some meat and potatoes.

"Come on in, Eric, Sookie. Would you like your dinner in here or would you much prefer it in your room?" Linda asked, getting up from her dinner. Presumably to serve us some food.

"Linda, we wouldn't want to offend you by eating in our room. And you go back to your own food, it's no bother to me if I have to serve my own food. You enjoy your own dinner" Eric said, as he placed me down into one of the empty wooden chairs that were situated at the table.

"Oh no, Eric! I couldn't possibly do that for you! What sort of a host would that make me if I made you serve out your own food!" Linda said, as if she was shocked that I would make such a suggestion.

"Linda, and you as well, George, have been wonderful hosts. I … we can't thank you enough for everything that you have done so far. I don't know what could have possibly happened if you hadn't been there to help. It is us who will be forever indebted to the both of you. You sit down and enjoy your dinner" Eric said, and after giving me another kiss on the side of the forehead, he headed over to the bench and began to dish out food for the two of us.

Linda also reluctantly returned to her own seat, and began to eat her own supper.

"So how did everything go today for you both? Are you getting settled in alright?" George asked, taking another bite of his own food. It didn't escape my notice that during Eric's little debate with Linda, he didn't stop eating at all, almost as if it was a regular occurrence in his house.

And with both him and Linda being so kind hearted and generous, I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Yes, everything is excellent … well, as excellent as if possibly can be given the circumstances. And it is all down to what you have done for us" I said.

"Listen, we keep telling you. We haven't done anything for you that we wouldn't do for anybody else." Linda said.

"Eric, what are your plans for tomorrow?" George asked.

"Well, tomorrow. I am planning on going back to work, not that I particularly want too. I'd much rather be staying here with Sookie, and physically helping her." Eric said, and then grasped my hand.

"Yes" George said. "You would be much better if you go to work tomorrow … you work for Sookie's husband, Bill right?"

"Yeah" Eric nodded, and began rubbing soothing precious circles on the back of my hand to try to calm me down at the mention of my husband's name. I never, ever wanted anything to do with him ever again!

I didn't want his fucking money.

I didn't want his fucking name.

I didn't want his fucking land.

And I most definitely didn't want to ever see him again.

"And, Eric. You must pretend that there is absolutely nothing going on between you and Sookie. You must pretend that you don't know where she is. Everything must be as if it is completely and totally normal. The very last thing that we need is for this Bill to come down on you like a ton of bricks." George said.

Eric nodded. "That is true, and also despite everything, I really need to keep this job. At least until I can find another one. After all, we can't stay here with you forever, despite how kind and undemanding that you are. And I could never, ever betray or hurt my beautiful Sookie like that."

"I know that you couldn't Eric. And I am not trying to offend you by saying that. I am just asking if you knew how important it is that he doesn't find out that Sookie is here."

"And what about the servant's living quarters?" Linda asked, out of the blue.

"What about them?" Eric asked.

**So … review to give me your thoughts … all are appreciated! ****J **


	16. Chapter 16

**So, peoples. This is the third version of this chapter, so I hope that you all enjoy it! lol **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Were you living in the servant's quarters while you were working for Mr. Compton?" Linda asked.

Shit. I thought as the realisation hit me. I was now officially homeless. And so was Sookie. We had better start praying that George and Linda didn't kick us out, because then we could very easily find ourselves out on the streets.

Well, I suppose that we could always go back to her parents house, but I somehow I don't think that they would be too impressed with that idea. Especially if they approved of Bill, and Sookie's relationship with him.

"Yes, I was living in the servant's area. But I guess that I am not now" I said, rather nervously.

"Well then. That settles it. you will just have to stay here with Sookie" George said, just as Linda stood up and began to clear away some of the dishes.

"And what am I supposed to say if I am asked about where I am currently staying?" I asked.

"You can tell people that you are saying with a friend that you met one night in the local pub" George said.

"And don't forget not to mention anything about Sookie" Linda piped up, but it didn't feel like she was being rude. I knew that she was only saying it as a way of trying to help to protect Sookie.

"No. I won't mention anything about Sookie. Except maybe to Amelia, because after all if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be sitting here talking about this at all" I pointed out.

"Of course you should tell Amelia exactly where I am, and how I am doing. Because it is off vital importance that nobody else knows. The last thing that we need is for Bill to find out and come knocking here" Sookie said.

"Exactly, my lover" I said, and then kept my eyes on her as an incredible blush began to rise up in her beautiful cheeks.

"Eric … help me up. I need to go and help Linda here do the dishes." Sookie said, and then feebly tried to get up off of the chair, to absolutely no avail whatsoever.

"Lover … were in the hell do you think that you are going? You are in no fit state to stand, let alone do the dishes!" I exclaimed before I was able to stop myself.

"I agree with Eric here. You are in absolutely no fit state to do any dishes. The only thing that you really need to be worrying about right now is getting yourself better. And that means not pushing or stressing yourself, Sookie" Linda agreed, backing me up.

"Come on … let me take you back to bed, Sookie. You need to get some more rest" I said, also standing up from my own seat. I then picked up Sookie, from her seat at the kitchen table, who quickly wrapped her arms around my neck.

I didn't waste any time whatsoever in walking her back down to the bedroom where we were staying in. I then carefully placed her down onto the bed, and after quickly stripping off her clothes, I tucked her in underneath the covers and blankets.

"Where in the hell do you think that you are going?" Sookie asked me with a raised eyebrow, repeating my words from earlier on in the evening, as I made my way over towards the door.

"Absolutely nowhere" I replied, picking up the book that I had been reading to Sookie earlier on in the day – the Mayor of Casterbridge – from the bookshelf that was sitting just beside the door.

"Do you fancy hearing some more?"

I said, waving the book at her.

"Only if you fancy reading it to me, baby" she replied, a slight smirk beginning to play on her lips so I knew immediately that I had managed to win her over.

"Always" I replied, and I came over to the bed, and laid down beside my lover. I read to her for a few hours – until she fell asleep once again. And then I carefully marked my page in the book before placing it on the bedside table. I then wrapped my arms around Sookie just as I too drifted off into a calm peaceful sleep.

If only tomorrow was going to be just as calm and peaceful as tonight was, but I was already getting this strange feeling that it was just a hell of a lot of wishful thinking.

I woke up the next morning to the light of the morning sun shining in on the both of us. I sighed, knowing that it really was fucking time to get up and head into work.

But just five minuites more really would fucking me appreciated, and all too soon those precious five minuites were up, so I reluctantly tried to untangle myself from Sookie's arms and then the bed without waking her.

Unfortunately, I had only moved one of my arms before my lover began to stir.

"What is happening?" she said, rather groggily as she turned around a little in the bed, so that she was also lying on her back.

"It's just me, Sookie" I whispered back to her, placing a kiss on the side of her forehead at the same time.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked, suddenly sounding more than a little panicked. I also noticed that she had wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

"Lover … I have to go to work" I said, softly brushing the hair out of her eyes with my fingers.

"But I don't want you to be going to work" Sookie confessed.

"I know you don't lover. And I don't want to have to go into work either, but I have to go in" I replied softly.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know … **


	17. Chapter 17

**So peoples, I am back after my longer than planned hiatus! **

**Anyways, my Wordpress page is now almost complete, so feel free to check it out! **

**Also, this story is going to be my main focus for now, since I would like to get it complete before it has been a year since I started it! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"I know you do … I just really don't want you to go, Eric. I want you to stay with me. Just for one more day. Please" she begged me, her grip becoming a little tighter on my shirt.

"Lover, as much as I would love nothing more than to be able to stay with you forever and for always, I really do need to go. If I don't then Compton will suspect that I have had something to do with your suspected disappearance. I will be back before you know it, honey." I said, pulling her away from me and placing her carefully back onto the bed, before standing up.

"I love you, honey. And I will be back home as soon as I can" I said, placing a final kiss on her lips before leaving the room, since I knew that if I didn't, I wouldn't have the strength to walk away from my beautiful lover.

"Good morning, Eric" George said, greeting me as soon as I walked into the kitchen area of his house. He was eating his breakfast, which consisted of some toast.

"Morning, George" I said, in answer.

"Dig in, there's an extra slice of toast here for you" George said, sliding the plate over that had contained the toast that he was talking about.

"Thank you … but you didn't have to" I said, reaching out to pick up the food.

"I didn't. Linda did" George said.

"Where is she anyways?" I asked, through bites of the bread.

"She is off changing the sheets on our bed" George answered.

"Ah right … I take it that today is wash day then?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Are you all set for your hard day of work then?" George asked.

"No. I am as nervous as hell, and just hope that I can manage to make it through one day without punching that bastard right in the middle of his face" I admitted.

"Just remember that you have Sookie now, and that she is safe. Nothing that he can do anymore will affect her. But don't get yourself killed either" George warned.

"You seriously think that a tiny, scrawny bastard like him can take me out?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

George gave a short laugh at my facial expression before turning serious once again. "Yes, I can see just what you mean there, Eric. But do not forget that even though Bill Compton is small and scrawny, that he also has both money of his own and access to the money of others. And with money comes power. Do not forget that" George said.

Yeah. And I had fuck all of that … hell, as of right now I probably couldn't even afford to buy a pint of beer for myself down at the local pub.

"Eric … I didn't mean it like that, you know I didn't. But seriously, you do need to be careful. I don't think that Sookie would appreciate it if you were to come back to her in pieces. And God only knows what Linda's reaction would be" George said.

"I know … well, I had better be on my way. I don't think that Lord Dipshit would appreciate it if I was late, especially after the fact that I have essentially stolen his wife away from him" I said, standing up and pulling on my coat.

"Eric … you can ride in the carriage with me. I have to go via the mansion anyways, since I have a patient out there that I need to see" George said, also standing up and pulling on his coat.

"Thank you" I said, graciously, and the two of us rode in silence to the Compton house.

I was immediately greeted by Signor Horseshit himself, Bill Compton.

"Ah. Just where in the hell do you think that you have been, servant?" he asked, observing me as I made my way up in the driveway.

"I have been away, Sir" I said, trying – and failing miserably – to sound respectful towards my supposed betters. Or in this case, towards those who are most definitely lower than even the rats on the ground.

"Yes, I know that you have been away. But I did not ask you if you had been away. I asked you where in the hell that you have been. And you have failed to answer me" Bill growled. He actually fucking growled.

But I, on the other hand remained silent.

"Answer me, servant" Bill asked, his voice becoming somewhat louder.

"I have been with my family" I answered.

"Explain. And this better bloody well be good" Bill snapped.

"My father has been ill" I said, making my story up as I went along, since I figured that "I have been away, sir. I have been away with my wife. And we love each other" wouldn't be such a great idea. "And I have had to go home to them, since my mother is unable to work on the farm all by herself"

"And why did you not notify me of this?" Bill asked, stomping his foot at me. I probably would have laughed, but to be honest with you, he just really wasn't worth my time.

"Because I received a letter late at night. I apologise for my rudeness" I said.

"Fine. You are dismissed" Bill said, waving his hand at me.

"Thank you sir" I said, and then turned around to walk towards the barn, when he suddenly stopped me.

"Servant. On second thoughts, you need to come inside to my study. There is something that I need to question you about" Bill said.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. So … what do we think? Give me your thoughts in the reviews … **

**Also, the polls for Sookie's Happily Ever Contest opened last night, don't forget to hop on over – the link is under my favourite authors – and vote for my entry Speak Now! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

Shit. Shit. Shit. I thought to myself. What the hell could he possibly want with me? I was after all only the new boy on the farm. The only thing that he could possibly want to ask me about is my beautiful lover … who also happened to be his wife.

"Of course" I said, through gritted teeth and followed the bastard in through the house to his study. I happened to spot Amelia across the front hall, and she case me a slightly worried glance, but I just shook my head slightly at her, trying to indicate to her that I would explain everything that has been happening to her later on .. .after I had dealt with the dickwad here that is.

Once we entered into his study, Bill told me to shut the door behind me while he sat down behind his desk. I made to take a seat in the empty chair that was just opposite to him, but his voice interrupted me.

"Did I tell you that you could sit down?" he asked, sounding angry at my actions. As if I could honestly ever give a fuck about what he ever thought or said.

"No" I said, dramatically rolling my eyes at him.

"Now, on to business. As you may or may not have been aware of, servant my wife has recently disappeared. Have you any ideas as to where she could possibly be?" Bill asked, his voice scarily even.

"No" I answered, fighting to keep my own voice the same way.

"No what?" he asked.

"No _sir_" I said, raising my own voice dramatically at the end.

"Ah right. So then would you care to explain as to why you were seen with her on the night I left this house for Bath, out in the carriage?" Bill asked.

"I was taking her to the hospital" I answered, figuring that I may as well come clean now.

"And just why the fuck were you doing that?" Bill questioned.

"I was taking her to the hospital because some sick fucker decided that it would be a good idea to rape her" I said.

"Ah right. And you thought that it would be good to intrude where your presence is neither needed nor required?" Bill asked.

"I had to take her to the hospital, in order to get her the treatment that she needed. Any other husband would be grateful for that" I said, the anger growing in my own voice.

"Any other husband would not fucking appreciate the servants intruding on in their wives. Especially ones that have been having affairs with them" Bill snarled.

Shit. Shit. I was in real fucking shit now. I thought to myself.

However, before I could have the chance to reply to that or Bill could say anything else, we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What?" Bill snapped.

"I am sorry to intrude, Mr. Compton but Sherriff Dearborne is here to see you" Amelia said, coming into the room.

"Fine. Send him in. You are dismissed, servant. But do not think for one second that this is finished" Bill growled. I just ignored him and made for to turn out of the room, but before I could do that, the Sherriff made his way into the room.

"Just stay here, if you don't mind sir" the police officer said, and I cast Amelia a weary glance before she left, closing the door once more. "I would like you to be a witness to what I am about to say to Mr. Compton here"

"Of course" I said, all the while really wishing that I could be anywhere but where I was right about now.

"Mr. Compton, I am arresting you on suspicion of the murders of Lisa Smyth and Annie Jones. You do not have to say anything, but what you do say may be taken down and given in evidence. Do you understand?" the Sherriff asked.

"This is an outrage! How dare you come up in here and try to arrest me for something that you have absolutely no evidence for" Bill snarled.

"Mr. Compton, may I remind you that anything you say can be used for evidence" the Sherriff answered, calmly as he leaned over the desk to handcuff the lord of the manor.

"And just before I go, what is your name?" Dearborne asked.

"Mr. Northman. Eric Northman" I said.

"Ah right. I have a few questions that I would like to ask of you as well, Mr. Northman. Can I ask you to remain here until I return?" he asked.

"Of course, sir" I said. "I will be here for all of today"

"Good" he replied, and then led Compton out of the room, leaving me on my own. I sat down in one of the chairs, in the silence. I was still sitting there when Amelia came in a few moments later.

"Hey" she said, taking a seat directly opposite me.

"Hey" I answered.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She is doing great, and is currently living with the doctor that treated her along with his wife" I replied, keeping my voice low so that we couldn't be overheard.

"And I take it that you are staying with her as well?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah" I answered, nodding my head slightly, and then the two of us fell into silence for a few moments.

"So why did Signor Dipshit get arrested?" I asked, figuring that Amelia would probably have the answers that I was looking for.

"Yeah well … apparently, the other night, you know after he had finished with Sookie, he went out to the pub and ran into two prostitutes – Lisa and Annie. After he had had his way with the both of them, he ended up murdering the two of them" Amelia said.

"So it looks like he is going to be going down for a good long time?" I asked.

"Yep. It does" she said.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts …**


	19. Chapter 19

**And everyone, here is the next chapter for you! Also, just so that we know this story is coming to an end ... I know! Already! But there is going to be a couple more chapters yet, (hopefully) and they should be coming out over the course of the next couple of days. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

EPOV

"Good" I replied. "It is about fucking time that that bastard was taken care of"

"I know … but I would be careful of what I said about him if I were you, Eric" Amelia replied.

I nodded. "Of course … after all there seems to be eyes and ears in the walls of this place"

"Yeah" she replied, and the two of us fell into a comfortable conversation that lasted until Bud Dearborne returned, a little over three quarters of an hour later on.

"I'll see you later, Eric" she replied, and then left the room whenever the Sherriff re-entered into it.

"I see that you took my orders not to go anywhere quite literally, Mr. Northman" Bud observed, taking a seat in the one that Amelia had just vacated.

I smiled a little at that, but it seemed like it was a forced smile. I figured that the good Sherriff could probably tell that it was a forced smile as well.

"And now, I guess that you are wondering just what it is that I am wanting to talk to you about, Eric especially since it is well known that you have only just started to work here?" he asked, casting his even gaze upon mine.

I shrugged, not really wanting to admit anything but still at the same time ready to admit if he already knew anything about what had been happening between Sookie and me ... and George and Linda too for that matter as well.

"Now, I happen to know everything that has been going on here, Eric. Everything. About Sookie, as well as where she currently is and who is currently with. Alongside the fact that I know just who is staying there with her" Bud said, his voice calm and even.

I immediately tensed, even though I had been prepared to admit everything to him, and I figured that Bud Dearborne had also seen that, because the next words that came out of his mouth were enough to take the wind straight out of my sails.

"Eric ... you and Sookie have absolutely nothing to fear from me or from any of my deputies within this area. George is my cousin, and when I told him all about the murder case that I was investigating and of how Bill Compton was suspected of having been the perpetrator of the crime. Over the course of my investigations, I did find out that Mrs. Compton ... Sookie was supposedly missing, after an incident that happened between her and her husband." Bud said, pausing for a moment.

My heart was immediately in my mouth. It seemed that the other members of staff had been more than willing to blab absolutely everything to anybody that came into the house.

"After I did eventually find out what the nature of the incident between the couple was, and also that she was seen being taken away in the carriage with yourself. I checked around the local hospitals, in an effort to find her since I figured that if I found Sookie she would either know something about the murders that I was investigating or by returning her to him it would make him more likely to answer the questions that I had for him." He continued.

"I do hope that you are not still hoping to carry out this plan?" I hissed, almost frightened that Sookie could still be taken away from me.

"No. I don't need to. When I contacted George to see if he had any idea of where Sookie was, he filled me in on the whole situation in that Mr. Compton had been abusive both verbally and physically towards his wife, and also of the fact that you and her have decided that you are going to make a go of it." Bud said.

"Yeah" I said, nodding a little but not adding anything else.

"And therefore the reason that I want to talk to you here, is that I want to tell you that if I have anything to do with it, Mr. Compton will be going away for a long, long time. You and Sookie deserve to be happy, and you need to do that together. And back in this house. After all, it won't be running itself" Bud answered.

"But wouldn't the house revert directly to Bill's closest male family member?" I questioned.

"I checked around, and Bill has no close relatives. He only has one sister who is unmarried, and both his parents are dead. Apparently, the rest of the family don't want anything to do with any of the Compton's, therefore by rights the house is Sookie's." Bud said.

I nodded, but before I was able to say anything else, I was interrupted by the sounds of a carriage coming up in the drive.

"Do you want to go and see who that is or will I?" the Sherriff asked.

"How about we both go and find out?" I asked, smirking as I stood up from my seat.

"Of course" Bud answered, smiling as well just as he stood up. The two of us walked out of Compton's study, and made our way out to the front hall in complete silence. I opened up the heavy front door to see that George's carriage was sitting out front, which was attached to one solitary horse.

"Sookie?" I questioned, running out of the house, and opening up the carriage door before anyone else had the chance to say anything else. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"George filled me in on everything that has been going on, and by the time that he had finished, I decided that it was time for me to return home" she answered.

**So … what do we think? Review to let me know what your thoughts are …**


	20. Chapter 20

**And, people's here is the next chapter for you all … **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"I think that is the best decision that you have ever made, my lover" I said, pulling her tightly into my arms as I attempted to help her out of the carriage, since Sookie really wasn't able to walk by herself just yet.

"Do you?" she replied, sounding more than a little unsure of herself.

"Yes, lover. It will help you get back to normal sooner rather than later, especially now that you can be safe in your own home. Plus, it will mean that the house won't fall to a wreck." I said.

"But Eric … I will need all of the help and support that I can get from both you, and from Amelia as well as the rest of the household staff that I can get if I am going to be running this house and the estate all by myself." Sookie breathed out.

"Lover … of course, you don't even have to mention it or even have to ask. You know that I will always be here to help you and to support you in every way that I can" I answered, holding her tiny body close to my chest.

"I love you, Eric" she answered, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

"I love you too, Sookie. Now come on and let's get you inside." I replied, and after giving her a peck on the forehead, I gathered her body up in a bridal style and took her inside as one of the other stable boys – John, I think his name was came out from the stables to take the horses and the carriage away.

"I will leave you two in peace, Eric. I assume that you are wanting to spend some time alone together before you have to deal with the rest of the world. Just remember that I am here if you need me" Bud said.

"Thank you for everything, Sherriff" I answered.

"It was my pleasure" the police man answered, before leaving the house. I then carefully carried my beautiful lover into her bedroom and placed her down onto the bed.

"Are you alright to be in here, lover?" I asked her gently, as I realised that this was the room in which Compton had raped her.

"Yeah. It is just a room. Plus, I can't let the memories of him haunt me forever right? I have to move on at some point" Sookie replied, but I noticed that she was still gripping onto my shirt as tightly as she could.

"Are you sure about this, lover … because we can always go into another room if we need to" I said, in a soothing and soft voice.

"Absolutely certain, Eric. I am done with letting that bastard hurt me and attempt to control me" Sookie said, and I was able to hear the resolve behind her words.

"I do hope that you are talking about Bill here and not Eric … because you know that he hasn't done anything but protect you and love you" I heard a voice say from behind me, and I turned around to see that Amelia was standing behind us, with a sly grin on her face.

"Of course I was talking about Bill … Eric hasn't done anything to hurt me" Sookie replied, also smiling slightly at her friend.

"Because I am much too perfect" I answered, causing both Amelia and Sookie to really burst out laughing at that.

"Yes, Eric … keep telling yourself that and maybe someday everyone else out there will begin to believe what you say" Amelia chided through her laughter.

"Well then I guess that it is a good idea that I think that you are absolute perfection, Eric. And sexy too. Don't forget about that" Sookie replied, looking up into my eyes with complete and utter adoration.

I figured that I pretty much looked at her in the same way.

"Never, lover" I said, and dropped a small peck onto her cheek.

"Ugh … you two are so fucking cutesy! It makes me want to be sick!" Amelia chided, pretending that she was really hating how Sookie and I were around each other, but this move was miserably moved by the fact that she was still smiling and looking fondly at the two of us.

I could also tell that she was happy that Sookie had finally found someone who loved her and respected her for just …. Being herself, for a lack of a better term.

"Hush up … Amelia. You know that you love seeing me happy and content with Eric" Sookie said to her friend, but still cradling herself down into my chest.

"Ah. That I do. How have you been, Sooks?" she asked.

"I have been recovering … you know, pretty much as well as I could possibly be at this very moment in time" she replied.

"Good. Do you need me to help to get you settled into your bed?" Amelia asked.

"Don't worry about it, Ames. I'm sure Eric would be more than glad to help" Sookie said.

"He would" I confirmed.

"I just bet that you would love to help, Eric" Amelia grinned.

"Always" I answered.

"And would you like anything sent up to you from the kitchens?" Amelia continued.

"No. I am all good here, but thank you anyways Amelia" Sookie said.

"Well then, I will see you later on. Make sure that you behave yourself, Sookie … and you as well, Eric" she answered, with a small devilish smirk well and truly planted on her face as she left the room.

"Don't we always" I shouted after her, and I couldn't be quite sure of her reply, but I was almost certain that she replied "no".

**So … this chapter was originally supposed to be the end of the story, but I have decided that I want to expand this story, perhaps only for about another three or so chapters plus the epilogue. Thoughts? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, peoples. We have got ourselves a little bit of a time jump in this chapter – not much – but a time jump all the same. There will be a few chapters with this one little further plot line and then it will be the end of the story – I know! How sad is that! But then once I this one is complete, I am planning to work on God Love Her, and by the time that this goes out, I should have already started on that. **

**And, since my internet has buggered up again, I will be also uploading a brand new one-shot, a new chapter of God Love Her and a new chapter of Cheating With Him since I am posting this from tech.**

**Also, I guess that I need to put a lemon warning on this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

_Three months later …. _

EPOV

"Hmm … I need to get to work, lover" I said, breaking the kiss that Sookie had so eagerly planted on my lips in an attempt to keep me in her bed. I will admit that it wasn't very hard to keep me in her bed.

"I know … there is quite the issue that I need you to address here, Mr. Northman" Sookie replied, seductively and also biting her lip in a way that she knew would make me immediately hard.

Even though I had awoken this morning to find her lips attached to my cock, giving me the most spectacular blow job that I ever remember being on the receiving end of in my entire life, and then we had had sex twice, which led us right up to where we currently were … with Sookie trying to convince me to stay in bed with her, and I am almost ashamed to admit that she was winning.

Not that it would really take a hell of a lot of convincing to make me stay in bed with her.

"Oh right, and what would that possibly be my lady?" I said, in a fake posh voice that I knew would make Sookie giggle, and it did.

"Well, I have this problem you see …" she began.

"And what could that little problem be?" I asked.

"My cunt desperately wants my man's cock" she whispered, leaning over to me, and our lips connected in a soft sweet kiss.

"I will have to see what I can do with that, lover" I answered whenever our kiss broke, as I moved my body back over to the top of hers and reclaimed her lips for my own once again. Her arms went around my neck, stroking softly at my hair, while my hands held on to her hips and my rapidly growing length was also carefully lying nestled into one of her thighs.

"I need you inside of me, Eric" she groaned out.

"With pleasure, lover" I said, and then carefully slid myself into her, causing the both of us to moan at the feeling of it.

I just laid still for a few seconds, revelling in the feeling of just being inside of her once again, before I began to slowly thrust in and out of her, at a slow and leisurely pace, without any kind of care in the world, as we both stared stared directly into each other's eyes, and I was able to feel each and every ounce of the love that she had for me in her eyes, just like I was certain she was able to feel the same in my eyes.

Eventually, though the pressures began to to build up in my stomach, and I knew that it wasn't going to be very long until I shot my seed deep into Sookie. Fortunately, I could also tell that Sookie was just about ready to fall off the cliff herself.

"Come on lover … I need this cunt to come for me, can she do that?" I groaned straight into her ear.

"Only for you, Eric" she answered, and then moved one of her hands down to her clit, and began to stroke it. It was enough to send her into an almighty orgasm, with me following one thrust behind her. I then collapsed down on top of her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my waist.

"I love you, Eric. I love you" she whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Sookie" I answered, giving her a small peck on the lips before pulling myself off of her – and also out of her, before lying down underneath the bed covers beside her.

Sookie wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, and laid her head carefully onto my chest, but her head was inclined towards my face, and mine was looking down at her, while my arm was draped over her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"You really are fucking amazing, you know that my lover" I said to her, my voice soft and low, as if I were afraid that a loud noise would suddenly burst us out of the bubble that we had managed to build up for ourselves.

"You aren't so bad yourself, baby" she replied, placing a soft kiss on my chest.

"Baby?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah. You are my baby" she replied.

"Always" I grinned.

"And don't you forget it either" she answered.

"Never, lover. But, I really do need to get up and head out to the stables." I said.

"Why? Can't you just stay in bed all day with me?" she asked.

"As much as I would love to be able to do that, lover somehow I don't think that it would go down too well with everyone else if I was to do that, especially since some of the other workers already think that I am only here because I have sex with you" I said.

"Really? And what members of the house would that be?" she questioned.

"I am not going to tell you lover, because I know that you will go thermonuclear on their asses" I grinned.

"So there is more than one then? She questioned.

I raised my eyebrows at her once again, before getting out of the bed.

**So … what do we all think? Review to give me your thoughts … **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Lover … I already told you that I am not going to be telling you" I grinned, beginning to pull on my clothes from where I had thrown them off the night before while Sookie was busy trying to ravish me.

And I will admit here that she had well and truly succeeded.

"Aha. I bet that I could get it out of you" she answered, leaning over the bed towards me, but before I could formulate any sort of a response to that there was a knock at the door, and then Amelia entered in without waiting for either of us to answer. We both stared at her.

"Sookie … I am so sorry to interrupt you but your mother is waiting for you" Amelia said.

"Shit!" Sookie answered. "Is there any way that you could get rid of her for me?" she practically begged her friend.

"No, Sookie. I tried. I really did. But she wasn't having any of it" Amelia said.

"Alright … but thank you anyway" Sookie replied.

"Don't mention it" Amelia answered, and then left.

"I guess that I am going to have to get up after all" Sookie sighed.

"And you weren't planning to before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No. I was hoping that I would be able to convince you to stay in bed all day with me" she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied, as she pulled herself up out of the bed and began to pull on some clothes of her own, and soon the both of us were ready to face the world.

"I will see you later on, lover" I said, as the two of us came out of the bedroom.

"Of course" she replied, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, and I slid my own around her waist, pulling her close into me, as I leaned down to place a deep, passionate kiss on her lips, something that she eagerly returned.

However, before we were able to take the kiss any further, we were interrupted – again. This time it was by a woman who I presumed was Sookie's mother.

"Seriously, Sookie! You have got some nerve here … as soon as your husband is out of the way, you cannot wait to get another man straight into your bed! And probably someone that is well below you as well!" the woman all but growled at us.

"How dar…" I snarled back, but I was cut off immediately by Sookie.

"Do you want to head on outside, baby?" Sookie asked me, sounding surprisingly calm about the whole thing, even though I knew that she was feeling anything but calm.

"Are you sure that you will be alright in here?" I asked her, searching her eyes.

"Yes, I will be fine. I promise you" she replied, running her hands slightly through my hair.

"I love you" I said, in a soft and low voice.

"I love you too, Eric" she replied, and after giving me one final kiss, I made my way out to the stables to begin to do some work.

SPOV

How fucking dare my mother come up in here and start spouting off to me like that. How fucking dare she.

Especially since she hadn't bothered to come up to help me after she found out that Bill had been arrested for murder and or when she had found out that he had raped me … even though my father had been a pretty much constant feature in my life.

And that was three fucking months ago.

My father had also met Eric, and he really did seem to get along with him, saying that he thought Eric was – and this is a direct quote – absolutely perfect for me. It also turns out that my dad had never ever wanted me to marry Bill in the first place, and he had only given his consent as my mother had somehow managed to convince him that it would be a good idea.

He had also apologised for making what he said was the worst mistake of his life and something that he would always regret, since he knew that I was never ever truly happy with Bill.

At that confession, I had wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug.

However, though out this whole time, my father had maintained that I was making a mistake by leaving Bill – even though he was in prison for murder, and even though he had pleaded guilty in order to receive a lesser sentence – and in turn, he would have a life sentence instead of receiving the death penalty.

"Mother" I said, trying to sound as calm as I could. "Come into the study. This is not the place to be airing everything"

"Fine" my mother said, sounding as if she would much rather have it all out in the middle of the hall. Once we were settled into the study – me behind the desk and my mother into another chair just directly in front of me.

"What is it that you want, mother?" I asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Sookie … why are you throwing your life away with some man who only wants you for the money and your body?" she asked, trying to sound as if she was concerned for me.

"I am not. Eric loves me" I answered, even though I knew that I didn't owe her any kind of justification.

"And I am very sure that he does, Sookie. But he is not good enough for you" my mother continued.

"Eric loves me, and he is good to me. He has been absolutely nothing but a gentleman, and he has been there for me whenever you found better things to do" I snapped, and my mother didn't even flinch.

"Sookie … you aren't still on about that are you? Seriously? Bill did not rape you. There is no such thing as rape within marriage" mother continued.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts, and there's just a little bit of plot left before the end of the story – probably just one more chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**And this is probably going to be the last chapter, with only the epilogue to go … but we will see how this chapter goes! LOL **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"How fucking dare you mother, come right up into my house after all of this time and tell me what did or did not happen. Especially for something that you know absolutely nothing about. Any other mother would have shown up to help and support me as soon as she had heard what happened" I growled at her, barely managing to keep my voice calm.

"Any other mother would not have to be subjected to seeing her daughter cavorting with the staff! Especially after the mother had worked so hard at trying to get the daughter married off to a wealthy man who would be able to keep her secure for the rest of her life, regardless of how he behaves" mum answered.

"So you fucking knew exactly how Bill was acting towards me for all of this time and still yet you said nothing?" I questioned.

"Of course I knew. How could I not, but I couldn't tell your father. He would only want you to get divorced from him and that simply was not … is not an option for you, Sookie. You need to stay with him to ensure your position within the town. Just think about what everybody else is saying about you for one second, and you will see that you need to go down to the police station or have the Sherriff come up here and tell him that there was no way that Bill could have committed those murders since he was at home with you all of that night and then you need to tell the police that he didn't rape you, and that you made it all up. Don't forget to tell him that you are sorry for wasting his time. And of course, it does go without saying that you need to give up the servant. He doesn't have any place by your side, not now and not never" mum continued.

"I will do no such thing, mother – not today and certainly not any other day. I will not go down to the police station …" I snapped back, but my statement was immediately cut off by the woman who was supposed to be a mother to me.

"And then, as I have already told you Sookie, you can always get the Sherriff to pay you a visit" she said.

"I most certainly will not be telling the Sherriff or any other police officer that Bill is innocent – whenever he most definitely is not. And I will not be giving Eric up either. He is the one that I love, and he loves me too" I defended.

"Sookie. You will stop all of this nonsense this instant and grow up" mother said, but before I could formulate another response, we were interrupted once again.

"I am sorry to interrupt here, Sookie but Sherriff Dearborne is here to see you. He says that it is urgent, and Eric would like to know if you want him to come in as well" Amelia asked.

"Yes. Can you tell the both of them to come in please, Ames?" I asked, surprisingly calmly, and a few moments later they did.

"Good, Sookie. Now you can tell the both of these men what you need to tell them" mum said.

"I will not" I said, my eyes flaming as Eric sat down in the chair beside me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Bud sat down beside my mother on the other side of the table.

"What is that, lover?" Eric asked, eyeing me intently, and even though I was angry I still blushed at his terminology … he was not supposed to call me that outside of bed.

"Mother wants to frogmarch me down to the police station to say that Bill was with me when he committed the murders and then say that he didn't rape me. After that, she had planned for us to return to the house and then tell you that we cannot see each other anymore" I said.

"Ah right. I do hope that you were paying attention to every word that she said then" Eric asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Of course I did" I answered.

"Good … now then we can begin proceedings" Bud said, with a wide smile on his face obviously knowing that were not intending to do anything.

"Yep" I said, smiling when I saw that the scowl on my mother's face had only gotten deeper.

"Now, Sookie" Bud said, placing a sheet of paper down in front of me, and both Eric and I looked at it intently. "This document states that Bill is ready to give up everything to you that he had, including his estate, the house and all of his money. It all belongs to you too"

"How did you get him to agree to this?" Eric asked

"I had to give him some allowances" Bud admitted.

"And what allowances are they?" I asked.

"He will now be allowed one proper meal a day and be allowed outside for half an hour every forthnight, under armed guard of course" he replied.

"Good. That sounds about right for him" I answered, feeling relieved that Bill wasn't getting anything substantial for it.

"He also signed a divorce document. And once you sign here, you will be a free woman" he said, indicating the bottom of a second page that was below the first.

"I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for this, Sherriff" I said, eagerly signing the page.

"Just invite me to the wedding" he said.

"What wedding?" I asked.

"Ours" Eric replied, and when I turned around I saw that he was holding a diamond ring in his hand. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

**So … there is a little bit more of this tale to tell, but it is only about three hundred words, and I think I will upload it with the epilogue. And what do we think that Sookie will say? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, this really is the last chapter of the story this time. I promise you! I would just like to say here that I love each and every single one of you, for taking the time to read and review ****. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

"I love you, Sookie" he breathed.

"I love you too, Eric" I said, kissing him once more.

"You are making the biggest fucking mistake of your life, Sookie. And you will regret it for the rest of your life. Mark my words. It is just a pity that there will be nobody here with you when that happens." My mother said, standing up from her seat.

"I could never ever regret Eric" I answered, before my mother set her mouth down into a hard line before storming out of the room.

"Well, Good riddance" I said, not feeling at all sorry for her exit, probably due to the fact that I was still unbelievably angry towards her. I don't think that I would ever be able let go of those emotions towards her now. Not after what she said.

"Well, I had better be off now … can I just take that with me to file it with the lawyer?" Bud interjected, and I gladly reached the document over to him.

"Thank you for everything, Bud. We owe you a lot. I don't think we will ever be able to repay you" Eric said, grasping a hold of my hand.

"Just invite me to the wedding and all will be even" he laughed, before leaving.

"So, lover. What do you say to celebrating our engagement?" Eric asked, turning to me.

"I would love to" I answered, before capturing his lips with my own.

"Yes, Eric. I would be honoured to be your wife" I replied, feeling the tears springing into my eyes, as Eric slid the ring onto my finger and gave me a deep kiss on the lips.

_Two Years Later _

SPOV

"Hey, Amelia. Can you head downstairs and bring up some sheets for bedroom B, please?" Linda said, coming into bedroom A where Amelia and I were currently standing talking.

"Yeah, sure." Amelia said.

"No, it's alright. I can go" I said.

"Sookie … we can't have you running up and down the stairs all day when you are nine months pregnant. You should be in bed all day. Eric would have our hides of he knew we were doing that to you." Amelia chided, and then left the room.

"Yes, Sookie. You have already done wonders for not only us but also for the treatment of the female victims of rape, with setting up this centre and everything, as well as allowing George and I to live here with you and Eric. Not to mention the fact that you have planned a wedding, gotten married, overcome all of the challenges that were around you taking control of the house, come completely to terms with being raped yourself." Linda said, and everything that she had said in her speech was completely and totally true.

Eric and I had set up our own centre, identical to the one that George and Linda had in their home, except that it was in a much larger scale, and we ended up using half of the mansion as our centre, turning all of the rooms into bedrooms, with the original intention of being able to have around ten women at a time. However, we did realise that there was far greater need for this centre than what we had first guessed, so now we had expanded and we were now able to hold about fifteen people at a time.

And we were currently full, just as we have been ever since we set up, about a year and a half ago.

George and Linda had also moved into the house – with Linda working here full time and George becoming the onsite doctor, but he still did work at the hospital two days in a week - and the staff quarters had been refurbished and cleaned up, so that they were living in decent accommodation. I had also given the staff a pay rise and decent days off if they so required, and of course, I do pay attention to what the workers want and need.

I had used Bill's money to be able to do that, and we had been able to earn more as we started up professional stables in which we would keep other people's horses for them, as well as take care of all of their needs.

And also in that time, a hell of a lot else has happened in my life, starting with Eric. In that time, we had gotten married – which was exactly nine months ago now, and I had ended up pregnant on that night – well, either that night or shortly after it, because Eric and I had had a lot of sex in those days … and practically every day since we had gotten married eighteen months ago, come to think of it.

It also turned out that I was not Bill's only rape victim, and that he had done it to a grand total of twelve women – that I knew of – as well as the murder of another man who had tried to stop him, and it was enough to get him hanged.

And it also happened on the same day that Eric and I were married.

However, on the other hand, my mother was another story. It turns out that she was well aware of the murders that Bill had committed, and had even helped him on at least one occasion.

She didn't make it to the wedding, instead writing a letter, in which she cited that she had "prior engagements" which made it "unlikely that she would be able to attend", but that "it wouldn't really matter if she was there or not because Eric would never be enough for me anyway".

I hadn't returned her letter, choosing to ignore it.

And things just got better for her when my father had divorced her, saying that he was fed up with her embarrassing him and he couldn't be loyal to someone like her anymore. Dad had also come down here to help with the horses, as well as the general upkeep of the hospital.

He was also a big fan of Eric.

As was I, I thought to myself as he came in through the door.

**So … once again, I would like to thank everybody from the heart of my bottom, and remind you that once again this is the end of the story. **


End file.
